Sense amplifiers used with memory devices, such as floating gate memory devices, are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,394. However, in that reference, two transistors with differing thresholds are used to set the sensing level voltage. See, for example, column 4, lines 16-17 thereof. The drawbacks of this technique is that the threshold difference may vary with process and thus there is no assurance that the difference in the thresholds will be maintained. In addition, if the threshold difference is too great, speed in sensing suffers.